


Confession

by DieRosenrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/pseuds/DieRosenrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EruHan where Hanji decides to talk to Erwin about her feelings. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and posted it on tumblr, but I kind of like the idea of this story, so... Here we go.  
> I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if it is way too short or if it's a mess (again, it was for tumblr)... I actually hate what I write but love what I imagine, so please use your imagination too asdfghjklç I'm sorry.

The cold wind in the night was announcing the winter that wouldn’t take more longer to come and letting everyone smell the scent of rain and peace that only December has. Seduced by this feeling of serenity, Hanji headed to the backyard of the Scouting Legion’s castle, where no one would go for the rest of that bright night. That was one of Hanji’s favorite places in the world she knew, since there was a tiny garden there. Even with the lack of leaves on the trees, the woman was still attracted to it on an emotional level.

She was wearing only her black pajamas’ pants and her wet hair was dripping over her white sweater. She crossed her arms over her chest when felt the cold wind running into her, making her shiver a bit. Hanji sighed and sat on a bench between two trees, taking the dead leaves off it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking a deep breath to smell the night and feel better the fondling of the night. Her toughts were dragged to Erwin in less than one minute, as she imagined his fingers running over her face, instead of the wind. She loved him more than she should; in fact, she shouldn’t even keep feelings for him besides trust. But she did.

"I know Erwin for too long to know for sure that what do you guys have is mutual" Levi’s voice came up to her mind, remembering her of their last talk, a few hours earlier "You two even slept together a couple times, right? Erwin is said to be the most attractive man in the Scouting Legion, but he’s not the type who fucks with anyone". Indeed she had had sex with Erwin, but it was only… a physical thing; none of them said a thing about feelings and even though he was nice and lovely to her, she knew he was born this way: A gentleman.

"Being nice and horny doesn’t mean he loves me back", she remembered saying to Levi, as he only answered "Hanji… Don’t be a coward" before standing up to leave her alone.

"But I’m already afraid…", the brunette whispered to herself, breathing slowly the steam caused by the cold. She shrank her body a bit, bending her knees to support her feet on bench. 

A sudden warmth embraced her body when she felt someone covering her with the Scouting Legion’s green cape. She assumed it was Moblit taking care of her again, so she stayed in silence. “What are you afraid of?”. The voice made her body froze in surprise, widening her eyes in the same moment.

"Erwin…! A-ah… You know… Titans and stuff", her voice sounded cracked as she gave him any excuse, hiding half of her face on the cape. She felt the smell of Erwin’s hair on the hood.

“You? The titan freak afraid of titans?” he sat by her side, putting one arm behind her shoulders, leaning it on the bench. “Yeah, right. Don’t lie to me, Hanji, I know you for too long. What is it bothering you?” 

"How did you even find me here, anyways?" the scientist quickly tried to change topics, blushing a bit.

"Because I know you for too long. Now tell me what happened, please”, the blond’s voice was as soft as the wind “I wanna help you”.

His last phrase made her blush even more. “Nah… It’s just a girl thing, nevermind”, nervous, her body started shaking, making it look like she was cold.

Erwin, noticing that, pulled her closer to his body, embracing Hanji with one arm. “Then pretend I’m your best girl friend and tell me”

"But this is Levi" she laughed a bit, even completely embarrassed by how close they were. "You’re my best boy friend" only after saying she noticed how ambiguous that sounded, blushing even more. "I-I mean… You’re my best friend… Who’s also a boy…. You know, right?!"

The man laughed, caressing her arm to make her feel warm. “Yeah, I got it. But don’t change subjects. Tell me what’s bothering you”

She sighed, giving up on trying to hide it any longer. She promised she was going to tell him that night, and she hated to break promises. “O-ok… I’ll tell you already” she felt her heart beating faster and heavily, and she was afraid he could hear it from where he was sitting “I… I’m kinda… in love for someone”

"Oh", the thick eyebrows raised, in addition to a smile in the commander’s lips "And… what’s the problem?"

"I really doubt that he likes me back… Also, the army is not place for love stories" Hanji almost whispered, so low was her voice. She avoided his eyes at all costs.

"If it doesn’t disturb our missions, then there’s not problem at all to date someone", Erwin looked up to the stars, feeling some kind of distress comming from his chest "You should tell him and see what happens, maybe he does really likes you too. Who’s the lucky bastard?"

A silence invaded the place for a few seconds, making both of them uncomfortable as never before. Both hearts were pumping almost painfully. “So…?” Erwin insisted, looking at her.

"It’s you" Hanji finally said it, like shooting the words off, Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her. If it was harder to breath, would be even harder to look back at him. "I love you"

Another moment of silence came. Hanji wanted to run away from that place and lock herself in her room forever. She felt tears invading her eyes.

"And… Where in the world that doubt came from?" the blond asked, staring at with a tiny smile in his lips.

"W-what…?"

"You said you really doubt that it was mutual. Am I this good in hiding my feelings?"

Her face looked like it was going to explode by the red color it turned into when she lifted her head up to look into Erwin’s eyes. “W-what are you saying?”, she was shaking as much as her voice, completely nervous.

"Hanji…" he started, smiling and approaching her face "There’s a reason why I try to take care of you, why I let you stay in my bed when you need company at night and why I sleep with you and no one else" Erwin stroked her face down with his fingers - for Hanji, a feeling much better than the wind against her skin. "It’s because I love you too, Hanji"

"I-I… tought that you were only… a gentleman" the brunette whispered, looking down "I’ve never tought that it was because… H-hn, you never told me that…!"

"Neither did you" he chuckled, pulling her close to embrace her tightly as she let a few tears of joy fall down over her cheeks, also chuckling a bit. "I want you to be only mine", he placed the lenght of his index finger under his beloved’s chin and lifted her face up.

"I am already only yours", she whispered, looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"I love you", he whispered back against her lips, just before kissing her softly and passionately as he wanted her to feel that love.

It worked.


End file.
